Hange's Experiments Always Go Wrong (ON HOLD)
by TheSleepDeprivedBookNerd
Summary: This is going to consist of 50 chapters (I might make it more) of all of Hange's experiments as they continuously go wrong and all of the consequences. (Hange and Squad Levi)


A/N: I was just drifting off into space when I got the idea of writing about all of Hange's experiments. I hope you enjoy this series, and it's going to be fifty chapters long, and I will post at least one chapter per week, but there will always be one up on Mondays. Please review this and tell me what you think. If you have any ideas for future experiments, let me know.

Summary: Hange is in charge of preparing breakfast. Everyone's going to regret letting her prepare a meal. She decides to place a special concoction, made to lighten the mood of depressed soldiers by changing their personality. Throughout the day, there is no change in the personality in any of her test subjects. Yet the next day, the members of Squad Levi wake up in bodies that are not their own. They have to pretend that the switch never happened until Hange finds out how to change them back.

P.S.: This was supposed to be funny…. I don't know what happened.

P.P.S: Hi! I figured that it may get confusing throughout the chapter if you aren't sure who is who, so here's a list to clarify. :)

Levi=Mikasa

Eren=Jean

Armin=Christa

Mikasa=Levi

Jean=Eren

Sasha=Armin

Connie=Eren

Christa=Connie

Hange=Crazy Scientist

\('~o~')/

(I don't know what 'that' (Look above) is supposed to be… Maybe it's a person being eaten by a titan? It probably is. I think that will be my line break or whatever it's called from now on.)

(I am weird.)

(You probably figured that out already….)

(Anyways… here's chapter one.)

Chapter 1: Switched Bodies

Hange's experiments never turn out well. Despite this she keeps on trying; she never gives up on her experiments. Hange thinks that this is a very likable quality which she has acquired over the years. She is very proud of the work she does; her experiments tremendously help out mankind. Hange learns many things about the titans, as well as humans, from the work she does as well as the tests she runs. Despite the helpful information she gathers, sometimes experiments go wrong. Well, it actually happens most of the time. This happens with titans, but it more prominent in the experiments she runs on humans. Her subjects either die, contract illnesses, turn purple (Yep, this happened. Bob is still mourned for to this day.), transform into animals, lose limbs, and the list goes on. You don't want to know. Seriously; you don't. Although Hange's intentions are good (Usually), the result is nearly always the complete opposite of that.

Take the experiment that she is going to test today. Hange made - attempted to, at least - a concoction that changes the personalities of humans. Its purpose is to elate the personalities and attitude of depressed soldiers. Hange wants to help the soldiers who have seen their friends die - the ones most likely to become alcoholics or commit suicide - recuperate and live life without seeing it in such a negative light. She planned to put it into food and give it to Corporal Levi and his squad to see how it goes. But first, she'd have to continue trying to get permission from him to prepare a meal.

For some reason, she couldn't guess why he would never let her make a meal. It would obviously have something weird in it. Of course Levi doesn't want to end up like Bob. Poor Bob… he was completely oblivious to Hange's intent when she asked him to try a tea she'd made. Anyways… back to the story.

Now, it was around five in the morning, and she was trying to create a substance that was both flexible, yet strong so that it can replace leather boots, which were difficult to make now that the animal population was continuously decreasing. When Hange carefully dripped several chemicals into a container, it exploded and painfully landed on her face with a loud _flop_. The pink-gooey substance stuck to her forehead despite Hange's immense efforts to pull the cold goo from her face. Hange decided to stand up and put a leg on the wooden table, leaving mud stains that would leave a certain corporal in horror, and started pulling the substance from her face. After it still didn't budge, she let out a sigh and began walking around the HQ looking for the person she knew would be strong enough to pull the substance she decided to call 'rubber' off of her forehead.

Hange arrived to the door to Corporal Levi's office and entered without waiting for a response after knocking. When she entered the room she was immediately attacked by the amazing smell of Levi's cleanliness. There was the smell of pine and lemon in the air; it was the smell that always followed the captain around.

There was no one that could walk into any of Levi's rooms without covering their eyes. The captain always made sure that everything in his rooms was spotless and shining. Every time Hange –or anyone for that matter - walked into his office, the light from the sun was reflecting off all the objects in the room. How the raven-haired man could stand the brightness in his rooms –no one knew.

The corporal was sitting in a brown leather chair behind his large polished wooden desk that was placed facing the wall to the right of the large window and to the left of the doorway (It was a rather different spot to place it at compared to the preferred spot in front of the window, but the captain insisted that the position he wanted the desk in would guarantee the smallest collection of dust possible.) reading through a stack of papers planning upcoming missions when the scientist walked in. He looked up at her, with a grim expression, about to punish her for walking into the room without walking when he saw what was on her face. His face turned from that of annoyance to one of amusement. Hange laughed when she saw the expression that the captain wore. His 'amused' expression was a slightly raised eyebrow. He glanced at her with a curled lip and asked the frowning woman, "What the hell happened to your face? I mean besides the obvious, but why does it look crappier than usual?"

Hange pulled the pink rubber that was blocking her view up and looked at the captain glumly while covering her eyes with one hand so that she wouldn't be blinded by the light before replying, "I made a new substance, but it came out a bit too sticky, and it got stuck to my forehead, but I am not strong enough to pull them off." Hange pouted as she looked at the glistening floor and took a deep breath before looking up as she winked at the man, continuing to her question. "Can you pull it off from my forehead?"

"Why would fuck I do that?"

Hange went back to pouting as she slowly slid to the floor."Because you are a kind human being who likes cleanliness and helps his friends when they're in trouble…." Hange offered as she looked up at the captain as she grinned. Even Levi couldn't resist smirking at her comment. The 'likes cleanliness' part was true, but the rest was absolute bullshit.

He glanced at the scientist, who was on her knees pleading for help, from his seat before sighing and standing up as he walked towards the closet door.

"Thanks, Levi Heichou!" Then, she looked at the captain that seemed to be walking towards her walk by her. "Hey! What are you doing?"

The captain opened the closet door and responded as he looked through the nearly stacked cleaning supplies that took up the entire closet. "What the hell does it look like I'm doing?" Levi glanced at her now standing figure as he took out the item he wad looking for. "You didn't honestly think that I would touch that fucking gross shit on your even grosser face without wearing gloves, did you?"

"Whatever; just hurry up."

The corporal slowly walked up to her while he put the white cleaning gloves on and reached up to her, grabbing her head with on hand and the rubber with another. He suddenly pulled with intense force and the rubber painfully popped off her head.

"Ouch." Hange began rubbing her forehead as she looked down at the pink substance that the captain had handed back to her. Hange quickly assumed now would be the best time to ask him if she can prepare a meal. "Thanks a lot, Shorty."

The corporal decided to ignore that last bit of her thanks. "Just hurry up and tell me what you want now." Levi said, knowing she wanted something from the look Hange gave him, as he walked out of his office, also knowing she'd follow him. Hange was so easy for the captain to predict.

Levi looked at her with a grumpy expression as she followed him as they walked down the gloomily lit corridors of the castle. Hange got that crazed glint in her eye that she received whenever she was injecting something incredibly dangerous into Eren Jeager. "No fucking way, Shitty-Glasses." The captain replied, quickly recognizing the look that she had quickly morphed into.

"Pretty please?"

"No. Fuck off." He turned his eyes towards the stone walls of the hallway as if to convince her.

"Why not?" The brown-haired woman glumly pouted and added, "You don't even know what I want!"

"What do you want?"

"I want to cook something for your squad to eat."

The captain started making his way to the mess hall to sip tea until the morning meal was prepared. The mess hall, despite its name was always spotless because a certain little someone (Pun intended. I know… I suck) who despised the name always made everyone clean the entire hall before they left the room. "No. Fucking. Way."

Hange's mouth made an 'o' shape as her eyes widened and she exclaimed "Eh?!"

"You'll probably put some poisonous crap in the food and kill us all." The short man looked to the ground, as if going over something in his head. "Either that, or the food will be so awful that I will be left to clean everyone's vomit. Then again, there is always the option of ending up like Bob." He suddenly got a far away look in his eyes, remembering the poor purple man.

Hange grinned and put her arm on the short man's shoulder. It was a miserable attempt to cover up her horrid lying skills. "I would never do that."

Levi rolled his eyes shot her a glare. "You are the worst liar I have ever seen." As to add on to his point of anything Hange makes going wrong he reminded her, "Just last week, Jeager had no limbs because of you."

Hange placed her hands on her hips and bobbed her head to the side as she groaned. "At least he regenerated!"

"Yeah, well the rest of us fucking can't. It's gross."

Levi began to walk away until he was stopped by a pressing weight on one of his legs. Hange, needing to get him to agree to let her prepare the meal, had wrapped herself around his right leg.

Levi kicked the leg high unto the air, but Hange didn't budge. Instead she let out a squeal, as if she was enjoying Levi's fury. "Oi, get the hell off, Four-Eyes!"

Hange rested her head on his leg and let out a "Never!" She began to sniff Levi's clothing as he glared at her. "Levi, what scent is this?"

"Pine."

Hange nodded and looked up at the man that was towering over her (~For the first time in forever~) "Shitty-Glasses, do not put any crazy shit into the food. Or tea, for that matter."

Hange's eyes widened as she grinned at him. She get off his leg and thanked the corporal. He only said, "Whatever. Oh, and you have to clean the stables for the next two weeks. Don't fuck up the food." Hange let out a whoop and removed herself from the captain's leg. She smiled and kissed the raven-haired man on the cheek. "I will not disappoint you, corporal!" He let out a grunt and walked away muttering "Gross… Need to shower again…" as feverously wiped his cheek with a handkerchief from his never-ending supply.

Hange was going to get to prepare a meal and test out the supplements she made.

\('~o~')/

Hange sniffed the food that she prepared – enjoying the smell of the meat stew she had prepared for Levi and his squad for breakfast - with the help of one if it's member Sasha Braus. "This smells great! Thanks for the help Sasha!" Hange flashed the girl a grin, as Sasha saluted her. "I know it was some trouble for waking up earlier than usual to help me out, so you can get extra portions." Sasha, the poor girl that was unaware of what the scientist was planning to put in the food, grinned back with drool already falling out of her mouth.

Once the girl left to get prepared for the day, Hange quickly glanced to the side before she opened the pantry door. She took out the bag containing the medicine she'd made and concealed in the form of powder that she'd hidden in the pantry and looked inside of it, with that evil glint in her eye. She proceeded to putting it into the large –steaming – shiny pot (Do I need to tell you who it is that cleans this pot? Good.). Hange started doing her evil laugh as she mixed the contents together with a large wooden spoon. 'I really hope it works…'

\('~o~')/

Hange had carefully watched the faces of the corporal and his squad throughout the day after they eaten the food she had made. Thinking back, the corporal had acted a little kind to her – saying that the food wasn't as bad as he had expected it to be – but no one else showed any change in their personality.

Hange sighed and sat back in her old – creaky – wooden chair, looking at the ceiling. Her back hurt, and she was a bit more tired than usual – spying on eight people was a lot harder than she expected it to be. Deciding to call it a day, she blew out the candle that would nearly finish, and laid her head in her arms and onto the desk. Hange – although she had a room – preferred to sleep in her lab because she liked being close to science. She thought she'd actually get some rest today, but she was not expecting what was coming.

\('~o~')/

The members of Squad Levi (Besides Levi himself – he isn't exactly the social type….) were sitting on the floor in the common room for the floor that they all lived in. They were telling jokes and braiding each others' hair (That's the girls… just to clarify.) in their sleep wear. The girls were in the standard issue sleeping gowns, and the boys with long-sleeved shirts and pants. Mikasa sat with Eren and Armin as Jean braided her short – black – hair. Eren and Armin were having a conversation with Sasha, Connie, and Christa. Christa was brushing Sasha's hair as she (Sasha) ate a potato that she had snuck past her captain.

Armin and Connie were discussing the new move they had learned today in hand-to-hand combat from Levi, when Eren suddenly bent forward and held his stomach. Mikasa moved away from an abandoned Jean and gasped, "Eren!" before putting her hand on his back. "Get the-" Eren gasped in pain as he stood up with Mikasa's help. He panted as he clutched his stomach as everyone surrounded him in concern. "Get the captain." After those words, he ran down to his room (dungeon) with most people following him. Christa looked at those who stayed back and spoke up, "I'll get the captain! Go help Eren!"

Christa ran away towards Levi's office and knocked the door. She waited for a reply and heard, "If you aren't Eren, come in." She opened the door and walked into the room already covering her eyes – in fear of the reflections of the burning candles in his room. "Sir, Eren needs you. He started clutching his stomach and ran into his room."

The corporal let out a 'tch' and stood up from his desk and began walking to the dungeon below the castle muttering, "That fucking stupid brat…"

When they arrived to the dungeon after a while (the corporal was taking his sweet time walking to the room (expecting a sick brat to take to Hange)), they found Eren sweating on the floor with the rest of the squad stepped as far away from him as possible. Eren looked up at the corporal and shouted, "I'm going to transform!" There was a sudden green flash and everyone in the room blacked out.

\('~o~')/

It wasn't the loud crashing, or the frantic yells from people throughout HQ, or the violent shaking from within the castle – but it was the smell of Eren's titan form that woke Hange up from her sleep. She lifted her head from her desk and sniffed the air again to confirm what she thought. She quickly lit a candle and ran out of her office. Knowing that Eren was in titan form, she frantically ran through the halls to his room yelling and whooping the entire way – ignoring the tired looks she relieved from the Scouting Legion members who had been awakened by the noise.

When she got to Eren's room, she opened the door and was met by unconscious bodies. Everyone but Eren's real body was on the floor. Eren's body was stuck to the titan. Hange figured that she can take advantage of the titan and decided to do some measurements before pulling Eren's seemingly lifeless body out the titan. His titan form was already disappearing as she quickly checked the heartbeats of the members – they were all alive, and there was nothing unusual about their heartbeats. Deciding that they might have all fallen asleep or were very tired (Hange's awful logic… This is why her ideas were usually so far-fetched that they could never work.) – Hange started dragging the members to their rooms, one by one. (This would make her a great person if they weren't unconscious because of her.)

\('~o~')/

(Levi's point of view)

_I'm having my long-time nightmare right now. I am tying my horse to a tree next to the store where I purchase my favorite cleaning supplies. The door is open, and I walk in. I greet the girl who collects the money at the front desk. I have been their best costumer for years now. I make my way to the aisle with the cleaning supplies, and I stare at it in shock. It's empty. There's nothing there. I quickly start hyperventilating as I am struck by a panic attack as I glance away from the aisle. As if to make my sole reason for life appear on the shelves, I look back. _

_It's still empty._

_I'm panicking. _

_I don't know what to do._

_Surely they just moved the cleaning supplies to another spot in the store. I start running around the store – searching and searching but finding nothing. There must be an explanation for this. I walk to the girl I greeted earlier. "Where are the cleaning supplies?"I am shocked by the sound of my own voice, and so is the girl. I sound as if I am at the brink of tears. I pull my hand to my face and feel a single tear streaming down my cheek. The girl quickly stammers out a reply. "We are all out, sir. We should have a new batch next week. I apologize for the inconvenience." _

_NEXT WEEK? I cannot survive a week without cleaning. Hell, I can't go an hour without seeing a broom. My life is incomplete with cleaning. I feel as if someone is tugging at my soul – toying with me – trying to destroy me. I walk out of the store and get on my horse. I take off – feeling empty inside. I am so vulnerable at this moment in time. If a titan were to appear, I'd be useless._

_I get to headquarters and run to my supply closet._

_It's empty._

_There are no cleaning supplies in it._

_I look around the room. It looks filthy._

_I look back into the empty supply closet and break down in tears._

_I can't clean._

_I don't know what to do._

I gasp when I wake up from my nightmare. It is the same one as always. Then, I look around the room and wonder if I still am dreaming. I must be. The room I am in right now isn't mine. It can't be. It is filthy. There are books, food, clothes, boxing gloves, and a bra tossed around the room. My thoughts immediately stop on their tracks. A bra? What the hell is going on? I get up and am immediately surprised. I feel strange; taller. I look down and see feet that aren't my own. They look feminine. I put my hands up to my hair and feel hair going to my chin. I am seriously confused. Hange has done weird shit before but this is too much. Did she do something to make my hair and height grow? I walked over to the mirror to make sure she didn't change anything else. I look into the mirror.

Shit.

I am Mikasa Ackerman. I wasn't lucky enough to only be taller and have longer hair. But, no, I had to be Ackerman. Wait, where is my body? I don't know any of the answers and it was killing me. I was going to find Hange and find out what the hell it was that she did to me. Right after I was done cleaning this room.

\('~o~')/

Hange was stepping out of her office when she saw Mikasa walking to her with an angry expression on her face (Heh. This is totally not unusual; unless she's with Eren. Mikasa and Levi are so similar!) . Mikasa was still wearing her nightgown, as she stopped in front of the scientist wearing Levi's ever-so-famous death glare. The scientist nervously laughed and put her hand up to her head. "Hey Mikasa… uh… what's up?"

_Silence. _

The oriental girl only stared at her, and took a deep breath before starting, "It isn't Mikasa. It's Levi."

_More silence._

"What? I– " Her face grew concerned and her eyebrows scrunched together. She immediately caught hold of the situation. "We should go find everyone."

"Who's everyone?"

"Uh…." The scientist knew he was going to find out that she put something that she believed was part of the cause for the body change in the food she fed his squad.

"What did you put into the food?"

"I put some anti-depressants. They're only supposed to change personalities…. Not bodies."

"Well it didn't turn out that way, did it?"

"No… We should find everyone else."

So off they went, to the common room to see where everyone else was. When they arrived there, everyone else was there, and the two were bombarded with questions.

"Hange! What the hell is going on?"

"Mikasa! Wait, who is that, really?"

"Fix this right now!"

"GUYS!" Everyone suddenly stopped talking after Hange's sudden outburst. "I need to explain everything, but first let's figure out who is who. Someone go get some mirrors."

'Connie' spoke up, "That's a good idea. I'll get some."

There was an awkward silence as everyone didn't know what to say until 'Connie' came back holding enough mirrors for everyone.

"Alright, see who it is that you are."

Levi didn't need to check, since he already knew who he was, and he patiently waited until they were all done so that he can find out who it was that was now in his body. Once they were done, he spoke up, "I'm the captain."

He looked at his body and asked, "Which fucking brat are you?"

"Mikasa Ackerman."

He scowled and watched as everyone began announcing who they were.

After they finished, they all looked up at Hange. Armin (who was really Christa) asked, "So, what happened to us?"

The scientist took a deep breath and began, "It all started on a dark and gloomy day… last week… when I created a new medication.

(Place in screenshots of a Hange doing an evil laugh inside of her lab.)

"It was supposed to change personalities of humans. I needed to test it, so I decided I'd put it into food and give it to all of you guys. So yesterday, I made food... with the help of Sasha… and when she left, I put a satisfactory dose of the medication into the food. You guys ate it, but throughout the day, I saw no change in the personality of any of you. Except for Levi Heichou… he was acting a little nice to me." Jean who was in Eren's body let out a laugh that he concealed as a cough once Levi started glaring at him.

Once they were done, Hange continued, "Then, I assume the medicine had a bad effect on Eren because he got sick, and couldn't control himself when he turned into a titan. The energy of the transformation must have had some effect on the medicine in all of you, knocking you guys unconscious. In the midst of that, you must have switched bodies. That's all I can say."

Levi looked at her and asked, "Do you know how to change us back?"

"No. I need time to work things out. But in the meantime, I need you guys to pretend that the switch never happened." A tear started falling down the scientist's face as she began to cry. "If this gets out, I can lose my job. I promise I'll change you back. Please have faith in me and play out your roles."

(From this point on I'm calling the characters through the name of the body that their in.)

Christa walked to Hange and put a hand on her back. "It's alright. Don't cry. We have faith in you, and we know that you didn't mean to do this. We'll play out our roles until you can switch us back."

(Place in the 'goddess' background around Christa. You know… with the flowers and stuff.)

Krista turned around and faced the group, "How was that? I'm a pretty good actor aren't I?"

Sasha gave him a thumb up as Mikasa scoffed.

[Fin.]

\('~o~')/

A/N: Hey! Thanks for reading, and please review to let me know what you think. I like reading all reviews and seeing what people think of my writing, so please tell me.

The next chapter was originally going to be a continuation of this experiment but I figured there wouldn't be any real plot so it will be a different experiment and should be published by Friday.

Bye! Thanks for reading! :)

A titan is eating me! \('~o~')/

I don't know what I'm doing. Ignore my craziness. This is a real goodbye. Bye!


End file.
